


We're Together Now Darlin'

by mynameisnotmac



Series: Missing scenes from Star Trek Beyond [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: Meraki:-To do something with soul, or love.Bones patches up his boys.  Missing scene from Star Trek Beyond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! finally back with some new work! I absolutely loved Star Trek Beyond so here's a missing scene from the movie that may become part of a series. Hope you enjoy!

“Death’s door and he’s quoting Shakespeare.”

Jim chuckled quietly at the joke, but the smile died on his lips when he heard Spock whimper in pain. He gently squeezed his forearm and looked over to the doctor, who was already looking back at him, brows knit together.

“It’s gonna hurt a lot.” Bones said quietly. “And it’s certainly not permanent.” He looked apologetically at Spock. “I’m sorry to do this to you again.” Spock only squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Jim could see that Spock must be in a lot of pain if he was willing to be compliant to medical treatment. He sat on the bench and carefully lifted Spock’s head until it rested in his lap.

“T’hy’la” He said softly. “does this help?” Spock looked up at him and nodded. His normally rich brown eyes were almost black with fear. Jim ran his fingers through his already tousled bangs. “shhh, I am here.” Finally, Spock nodded to Bones to signal that he was ready.

He was not ready. The pain made everything go white. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel anything else. He heard someone scream. Faintly, he could feel a hand on his face, and then, darkness.

“Bones what happened?” Jim looked frantically at the doctor. Leonard finished the patch job on the wound before answering. 

“It was too much for him, he passed out. Even Vulcans have a pain threshold.” He pressed his fingers against the inside of Spock’s wrist, simultaneously checking for a pulse and drawing comfort from contact. “It’s good Jim, his breathing and pulse are fine, it’s good that he’s getting some rest.” 

Chekov sat down beside Jim and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Is Mr. Spock going to ve okay?” He asked quietly. Jim gave him a small smile, trying to cover his worry. He had a soft spot for the kid.

“Bones is a miracle worker, remember? Spock will be fine soon enough.” He wrapped an arm around the kid’s shoulders. “How are you? You were complaining about your ribs earlier. Do they still hurt?” Chekov shrugged.

“They’re a vittle sore. They vill be fine.” Jim looked over to Bones, who was already coming over to press on Chekov’s chest. 

“They’re only bruised.” He said, as Chekov winced under the pressure of his palm. “Just try not to jostle them too much and take deep breaths.” The kid nodded before standing and heading off to find Scotty and Jaylah, who had wandered off, leaving just the three of them.

“Sit.” Jim said, grabbing Leonard’s hand and pulling him down on the bench. He gently touched the cut on the other man’s head. “Does it hurt?” Leonard shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t even think it’s bleeding anymore. I Just need to wipe off the blood.” He moved to stand but Jim’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Don’t go yet.” He pleaded. “Stay with us for a bit longer.” Bones nodded and moved closer towards Jim, so their sides were pressed against each other. Jim kissed his forehead. “I was so scared I had lost you two… that you were…” 

Jim looked down at the sleeping Vulcan in his lap as he trailed off. Leonard cupped Jim’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

“I was worried to. About you, about Spock, but we’re here now darlin’, we’re together again.” He felt Jim nod before pulling away so he could wrap an arm around him. Bones rested his head on Jim and allowed himself a brief second of rest before interrogating the man pressed against his side. “How are you doing? Are you hurt at all?” Jim shook his head.

“Nah I’m ok, just a little banged up. But you know me, I bounce back fast.” Leonard gave him a quick kiss.

“Just because I know, doesn’t mean I’m still not gonna worry stupid. Besides, who do you think is the reason you bounce back so fast?” All he got back in reply was a sheepish grin.


End file.
